


100 Days of Summer Deleted Scenes

by AcademyofShipping



Series: 100 Days of Summer [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, There's some plot in the original story, there might be a little angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: Felicity can't seem to help herself when it comes to Oliver. Or how Oliver and Felicity spent this summer.





	1. Oliver's Office

**Author's Note:**

> As the title suggests, these are two deleted scenes from the one-shot. Because at some point, you just wanted to get to the present time.
> 
> Since these are both flashbacks Felicity has while not able to fall asleep in Oliver's arms, she chastised herself for reliving these memories in vivid detail. As such, they don't necessarily end where you might want them to.
> 
> I did post this scene on Tumblr for the Olicity voting craze for MTV's Ship of the Year Award. It is beta'd by the lovely @Nancy_Kelley! Thank you!

Oliver asked Felicity if she could come by his new office and help him with the city’s scheduling system. While she was there, she couldn’t help but give him a little bit of grief. She reminded Oliver she hadn’t been his personal IT person in a while. His response was a helpless look that reminded Felicity of a puppy begging to be allowed up on the couch, not understanding how annoying it was to clean up its shed fur. After ten seconds she relented.

When Felicity arrived at his office, Oliver closed the door behind them. Felicity questioned it with raised eyebrows.

“Some of the interns have a habit of walking by several times a day. It’s distracting to the whole office.”

“Why are they walking by so much?”

“I don’t know.”

Felicity smiled. “Yes you do. Tell me.”

“They have a tendency to stare at me.” Oliver blushed.

She laughed. “I’m sorry, but that’s funny.”

“No, it isn’t,” Oliver argued. “We have so much work to do to help the city. And them giving me a nickname and having a group text message with spottings of me is-“

“Nickname?” Felicity interrupted. She bit her lip to keep from laughing again.

Oliver sighed. “Yes. They have a nickname for me.”

“What is it?”

Oliver refused to make eye contact with her.

“Oh, come on. Tell me. Please.”

“Mayor Hard Body,” Oliver mumbled as his blush increased.

Felicity laughed louder this time. She tried to give him an apologetic look, but she knew where those interns were coming from. Felicity knew exactly how hard his body could be.

After looking at the software Oliver needed help with, she admitted it was cumbersome and outdated. Felicity reassured him it wasn’t ineptitude on his part.

Felicity stood over Oliver’s shoulder, showing him how to use it. This required her to often lean forward and move the mouse or use the keyboard. Felicity told herself she couldn’t help when her breasts brushed against his shoulder or upper arm, but she wasn’t sure if it was the truth.

Her red, low-cut blouse gave Oliver a view of the top of her breasts, but Felicity wasn’t sure if he was looking. She had seen him stare at her ass in her tight skirt. She would have been surprised if his eyes didn’t linger there, considering how many nights he had spent worshipping it when they were together.

Her core blazed remembering all their times together. Felicity exhaled loudly and watched goosebumps form on Oliver’s neck.

She tried to shift her focus to the task at hand, but when she reached for the mouse, she grasped Oliver’s hand instead. As if watching herself from outside her body, Felicity slid her fingers across his hand and up his forearm, tracing the veins she had stared at all that morning with Oliver’s shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Oliver looked up at her and Felicity could tell he recognized the look in her eyes. His thoughts were transparent on his face as he contemplated his response. She worried Oliver’s desire to prove himself professionally would win out.

She licked her lips. Oliver’s eyes focused on her lips and his pupils widened.

Felicity blamed sex-induced insanity when she leaned down further and whispered in Oliver’s ear, “Do you want to see my new thong?”

Oliver’s eyes bore into hers for a nanosecond and then he was up with a speed that would have impressed Barry. Distractedly, he pushed his keyboard and mouse to the side of his desk, both of which clattered to the floor.

He turned back to Felicity. The determined, smoldering look on Oliver’s face made Felicity’s head spin. He grabbed her upper arms, pulled her flush against him, and kissed her. Hard.

Felicity whimpered when Oliver’s lips sandwiched her lower lip. He ran his tongue against the lip, and his scruff scraped the skin around her lips deliciously. She could feel her wetness drench her, and she arched her hips into Oliver.

Oliver ripped his lips away from hers, and turned her away from him. His hands went to her breasts. He palmed them roughly, pinching her nipples through her blouse. The heat from his hands seared her body.

Felicity could feel his stiff cock against her ass, and she pushed back to feel more. Oliver growled and kissed down her neck. His teeth scraped against her skin.

“Oh, god,” Felicity moaned.

He bent her over top of the desk, with a gentleness that was contradictory to the encounter so far. Felicity’s heart and lungs sped up. She turned her head to rest her flushed face against its cold surface while being able to look at Oliver.

Oliver pushed her skirt up to her waist. His calloused hands returned to her smooth ass and made Felicity gasp.

Felicity watched Oliver gaze at her lacy red thong. His hands separated her cheeks so he had a better view.

“God, you’re soaked,” Oliver grunted. His low voice sent a rush of desire through her.

Before she got a chance to respond, Oliver ripped the thong off of her. He unzipped his pants and pushed them and his boxers down; his cock hard and leaking. He leaned over Felicity and nipped at her earlobe.

“I like them better now,” Oliver whispered in her ear.

Felicity shuddered and he plunged into her. “Ah,” she cried out and gripped the front edge of his desk.

Oliver’s rhythm was fast. He used his hands on her hips for leverage. The desk beneath her didn’t have any give, so every thrust ground her clit against its hard surface. Sparks went off in Felicity’s head, and she knew she was dripping onto his desk.

Leaning down over her again, Oliver licked a line from her shoulder to under her ear. His scruff was a stark contrast to his smooth tongue. Felicity moaned.

“Anyone could walk in right now,” he said in a husky voice.

Felicity hadn’t thought of that. Oliver hadn’t locked the door when she came in. Somehow that thought made her core hotter and Felicity brought her hand to her mouth and bit down to keep herself from crying out.

Oliver slammed harder into her, pushing Felicity to the edge of the abyss.


	2. The Bunker's Gym

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This deleted scene is unbeta'ed.

Thirty-one days later found Felicity stressed. The board of directors at Palmer Technologies, specifically Mr. Dennis, were not no where near re-hiring her as CEO. Her days were unscheduled and, frankly, boring. Her nights, which were starting to bleed into her days, were filled with catching Star City’s bad guys. The bad guy Team Arrow (Felicity was certain that two people did not a team make, but the name was a habit now) was chasing down tonight gave his cell phone to a homeless man. The phone was how Felicity was tracking the bad guy’s location

The bad guy in question was threatening the lives of his two ex-girlfriends. He managed to get his hands on a gun and Oliver intended to stop him tonight.

Except said confrontation couldn’t take place because Felicity didn’t do her part correctly. Mr. These-Woman-Hurt-Me-And-Ruined-My-Life-And-Now-They’re-Going-To-Pay was still out there and one step closer to carrying out his plan.

The feeling of uselessness and failure settled into her.

On top of all that, Donna wasn’t returning any of Felicity’s calls. Not since the 4th of July. And when they did talk, the conversations were stilted. Felicity had a feeling it was due to her mother’s dislike of Felicity working with the Green Arrow. In particular, the fact that Felicity lied about it.

When Oliver returned to the bunker and changed, Felicity was in the gym pacing. Oliver was almost done repairing the gym. She was looking for a training dummy. Or anything she could hit and work out the anger, mostly at herself, she was feeling. Of course new dummies were the one thing left for Oliver to purchase.

Oliver slowly made his way over and sat down on the slanted workout bench. “Do you want to talk about it?” he asked gently. Oliver was clearly avoiding being the focus of Felicity’s wrath.

“No,” Felicity responded. She still paced around the room. “I want to punch something.”

“Okay. How about I find the boxing mitts and you can punch my hands.”

“I don’t want to punch you, Oliver,” She replied, exasperated. “I just need…” Felicity stopped pacing. An idea popped in her head. A very bad idea.

“Felicity, what?”

“I,” she began. Felicity cleared her throat. “I need a physical outlet.”

Oliver glanced around the gym, seemingly looking for something Felicity could do that wouldn’t hurt her.

She looked at him. Felicity decided to act on the bad idea before she started listing all the reasons why she shouldn’t do it.

Felicity walked up to him and pushed his torso backward against the backrest. He looked up at her, and she paused to give him time to say no. Oliver responded by placing his hands on her hips and stroked her sides over her skirt and blouse .

She bent down and roughly kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. After a brief struggle for dominance, Oliver sucked on her lower lip and Felicity couldn’t help but groan.

Felicity hiked her skirt up and straddled his lap. She ground her core into him and Oliver brought her closer.

Becoming frustrated with the clothing between them, Felicity pulled back from Oliver and took her deep red blouse off. She then helped Oliver out of his white t-shirt. He unhooked her completely utilitarian, black bra and slid it down her arms. She threw it behind her and Oliver palmed both of her breast and he soon narrowed his attention to her nipples. Felicity’s head fell back and Oliver kissed down her neck. The combination of his biting scruff and his smooth tongue clouded Felicity’s brain.

Heat built up between her legs. She whimpered and ground herself faster and harder against him searching for any friction. Felicity could feel his cock straining against his jeans. She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She stood up and Oliver pushed his pants and boxers off while she pulled her skirt and panties off.

Felicity straddled Oliver again and his cock hit against her clit. A low rumble escaped from the back of her throat. Oliver kissed Felicity and swept his tongue in her mouth. His hand held the back of her head. His other arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him. Felicity pushed against his chest to allow her room to reach down between them. She took him in her hand and lined him up with her soaking entrance and sank down on his cock.

They both gasp at the feeling. She was so full as his length stretched her. Felicity never remembered correctly how big he felt inside of her. Especially now that they weren’t doing this. Or at least weren’t supposed to. Once she had adjusted to his size, she slid up slowly and back down forcefully.

Oliver grunted.

His hands almost cover her whole back. Felicity shivered and closed her eyes.

Using her legs as leverage, she bounced fast and hard on Oliver. Sweat began to run down her jostling breasts. The sound of their skin slapping against each other echoed through the cavernous space.

“Oh, yes,” Felicity breathed as she got closer to orgasm. The angle caused constant and amazing contact focused on her clit. “Yes..yes...yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you.
> 
> Twitter: @shippingacademy  
> Tumblr: @academyofshipping

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear from you!
> 
> Twitter: @ShippingAcademy  
> Tumblr: @AcademyofShipping


End file.
